Tales of Stags and Birds
by XBolt51
Summary: After escaping from Dragonstone, Gendry will find out his destiny. Tommen will face the turmoils of his new title. Sansa will gain new allies as she formulates a plan to eliminate a powerful player of the Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

_Riverlands_

It had been at least a week since he made it to shore. By the force of the waves, Gendry had found himself somewhere in the Riverlands. It would have been harder to survive if he had not found a sword as he attempted to fish for food. He found it strange as to why anyone would throw a perfectly forged blade into the river. Castle-forged steel and all, and being a skilled smith, he found it rather insulting to throw away good steel.

Gendry found himself clean and polishing the blade thoroughly after every kill he made so that he could feed himself. He found himself getting used to using a sword, but could not tell as to whether or not his skill with it was improving. As he continued to walk on to the roads, his eyes fell upon a fairly muscular man and a rather portly one on horses. The "man" was actually a woman, who then approached him and said "Lord Renly?". Gendry felt confused as to what she was referring to. "I'm not a Lord, sir. I mean ma'am." Gendry said. "Sorry. It's just that you look like Lord Renly of the House Baratheon. So sorry, young lad. I am Brienne of Tarth and this is my squire, Podrick Payne." the muscular woman said, as she pointed to the portly young man. "Very nice to meet you. I'm Gendry, bastard of House Baratheon." Gendry bluntly said. "Bastard of Baratheon? By whom, if you don't mind asking?" Brienne questioned. "The Late King Robert of House Baratheon." Gendry said. "That's a rather interesting blade you have there. Is that castle-forged steel?" Podrick said as he got off his horse as well. "Yes. I found it in a river when I was attempting to fish. Still can't believe somebody would throw it away!" Gendry said with an offended tone of voice.

"The sun is beginning to set. We should make camp soon." Podrick said, as he went off to gather some wood for a fire. "We are looking for Lady Arya of House Stark. Do you know anything about her whereabouts?" Brienne asked. "Arya? Last I seen her, she was with the Brotherhood without Banners. Just before I was taken by a red-haired witch." Gendry said. Brienne looked at the boy in an inquisitive manner, she could not believe as to how much he resembled the late Lord Renly more than the late King Robert. "Please, sit and camp with us. If you can, you could help us find the Stark girls." Brienne said. As much as he wouldn't like to admit it, Gendry cared a great deal for Arya.

As they camped, Brienne had seen Podrick do something that he rarely does: he smiled. Whatever it was about the boy, Gendry actually managed to make the young squire smile a genuine smile. They just talked about their lives and laughing raucously. "I still can't believe you actually found that blade within the river." Podrick exclaimed. "This ... is truly the finest catch I ever made. Too bad I couldn't catch any damned fish." Gendry said as he held up the sword and then laughed. Podrick noticed something rather shiny on Gendry's back. "What's that?" he asked pointing to his back. "Bull-shaped helmet. Last thing I made when I was in King's Landing and now my most prized possession. The one thing that reminds me of how much I wanted to be a brave knight on the field of battle" Gendry said. Podrick simply nodded along. "I'd always wanted to be a knight. A true knight that people would like to remember. The moment the people hear that I'm a Payne, they believe that I am like my cousin, Ser Illyn. I had been a squire for Lord Tyrion Lannister. I heard tales that the sigil of the House Lannister should be a snake rather than the lion, but Lord Tyrion is surely the most lionhearted man I ever met." Podrick said proudly.

That's when Brienne realized what Tyrion meant to Podrick and vice versa. Podrick looked at Tyrion not just as a lord, but a true friend and as a father of sorts. Tyrion must have felt the same way, seeing as Jamie told her King's Landing was not the place for him to be anymore. "Lionhearted." Gendry muttered. He then pulled out the sword he found from it's sheath. Gendry noticed that the pommel had a lion decorated on it with amethyst eyes and the scabbard had a pattern reminiscent to a stag. "Lionheart. That's my name for you now." Gendry said, staring at the sword.

* * *

><p><em>King's Landing<em>

Cersei could not actually believe what she laid her eyes upon: her father dead with two arrows in his chest. His body was completely cold and limp. Unfortunately, Cersei did find believable what she saw in the other room: the body of her little brother's beloved whore. Her body hung loosely on the side of her father's bed. The Kingsguard had informed her and her brother of it shortly in the early morning. Jaime stared at both the bodies with shock and awe for the fact that "Lord Tywin" had indulged himself with the pleasures of a whore. "Lady Cersei, you do know what this means for you?" Ser Boros Blount said. "Yes. Now leave. But first, remove the whore from the room and my presence." Cersei said as she slightly smirked. "What are we to do with the body, m'lady?" Ser Boros asked. "I could care less about what happens to it. Just get rid of it." Cersei said. "Lady Cersei! The halfman, the imp, he's gone! He seems to have escaped" Ser Meryn Trant. "Find him. Find my demon of a brother and bring him to me dead or alive!" Cersei demanded.

Jaime simply looked at her with such horror. The words repeated over and over: _**How could I love such a hateful woman?**_" Cersei then looked at Jaime with a sudden flash of anger smeared in her eyes and a scowl that all the North could see. "You did it, didn't you? You helped the Imp escape, didn't you?!" Cersei asked with such immeasurable fury. "And if I did? The Imp is named Tyrion Lannister and he is my brother. And I know he did not kill your demonic child." Jaime said. As he said his words, Jaime begun to realize something. "You knew, didn't you. You condemned our brother for a crime you knew he didn't commit. Didn't you?" Jaime said. "The imp killed the King. My son. Your so -" "I would never call that false claimant to the throne my King or my child!" Jaime spat as he then left.

Tommen felt so strange as he looked at the things in Joffrey's old room. His brother bore no love for him, so Tommen could never bring himself to miss or cry over his dead brother. Of all the trophies his brother had, he only like two of them: the swords. Hearteater, which his brother had made for the Battle of Blackwater but never used. And Widow's Wail, the present made from the Valyrian steel long-sword Ice. Tommen found it strange that his family would forge this blade from the famed blade which once belonged to Baratheon's friends and allies: the Starks. He knew that Tyrion did not do it but couldn't do anything of the sort to stop the trial. He knew someone had to pay for the assassination of the king, and all the people rounded up to place the blame on his beloved uncle. "My King. May I come in?" Margaery said, at his door. "Yes, of course." Tommen said somewhat stoically. "What's wrong, your grace?" Margaery asked. "My grandfather has been found dead. My uncle is nowhere to be found. My sister is in a different part of the world. What isn't wrong?" Tommen said, coldly. Margaery looked at her future husband with concern. "It's so strange being in this room. I want to burn it all. Anything and everything that reminds me of Joffrey." Tommen said with a hint of anger in his voice. Margaery knew that Tommen was a gentle and kind lad, and to hear that tone coming from his voice scared her a bit.

"Do you hate your brother that much, your grace? Surely there was some happy memory you shared with him?" Margaery inquired. "None whatsoever. The people act relieved because they no longer have the second Mad King. They don't know just how mad Joffrey truly was." Tommen said. "He was my betrothed before. I have an idea of what he was like." Margaery said. "You never lived with him. Ser Pounce wasn't the only pet that Joffrey threatened. One day, I followed my father on one of his hunts. As I laid my eyes on a fawn, it followed me. My father didn't tell me to kill it though because we were both young he said. When I left to get it an apple, Joffrey had already cut its throat and had begun to skin it. My father told me to go to the tent and said he would deal with Joffrey himself. Joff came back a while later with bruises on his face. He then punched my nose, saying it was only fitting for a foolish-looking brother and that it was my fault. It's amazing how every girl would fawn over him, not knowing what he truly was and truly capable of." Tommen said, now completely teary-eyed. "I ... had no idea. I am sorry Tommen." Margaery said, comforting her husband-to-be with a hug. Tommen finally felt something tugging his heartstrings, but before he could comprehend as to what he was feeling, Margaery kissed him on the cheek. Tommen suddenly felt a sense of determination and then took Hearteater out of its shelf and unsheathed it. He then raised and gently placed on the floor and bowed, and said, "I solemnly swear, I will be a better king than Joffrey, I will be a good husband and honor you, and I swear that I will make all of the Westeros prosper again."

As much as she wanted to be a queen, it saddened her that the boy was to be a pawn in the game of thrones. Margaery then felt everyone would look to him as a great king. She had begun to see him as a great ruler, but he still had much to learn. "I know you will, Tommen." Margaery said. "I need to ask you something. Can you fetch Loras? I'd like him to show me how to fight, with this." Tommen said, as he held up Hearteater. "Do you intend to fight?" Margaery asked. "Should I have to lead my armies into battle, then I must train and prepare." Tommen said with such fierceness.

* * *

><p><em>The Vale<em>

As Sansa, Robyn and Littlefinger gotten out of the Eyrie, two people had been waiting for them outside of the Bloody Gate. Robyn seemed even more nervous now then he did moments ago after leaving the castle itself. "Just who are you two? And what are you doing here?" Robyn nervously asked. "Surely if Lord Arryn is to see all of the Vale, you will need a guide. Lord Royce sent us both. Forgive me my lady, my name is Mya Stone and I serve House Royce." the young girl said. She looked about Robb's age, with dark brown/black-ish hair and wore a very light armor. The boy had very pointed ears, dark brown hair, grey-blue eyes and was about as tall as Sansa. He was wearing armor adorned with the sigil of House Arryn but it seemed as light as Mya's. "I've been assigned to be the Lord Arryn's squire, my lord." the boy said. "Of course. The Lord Arryn is going to need protection and you do wish to become a knight, don't you, Henrik?" Petyr asked the boy. "Of course, ser. Forgive me m'lady. I am Henrik of House Hollard." the boy said.

Sansa thought to herself that Henrik did not remind her of Ser Dontos. He seemed to be dedicated into being a knight, much like her younger brother Bran. "We need to follow Mya, m'lady. She knows the Vale and its mountains more than anyone. Lord Royce even said once himself that she was born to live in these mountain's caverns." Henrik said. "Do you know Ser Dontos? He was of House Hollard as well." Sansa asked. "Yes. I did m'lady. But I only became a Hollard myself until recently." Henrik said stoically. "You're a bastard. Why are you in the Vale?" Sansa asked. "Let's just say, you're not the only one Lord Baelish has saved. And what does it matter if I'm a bastard or not, Mya is a Stone and you have not said anything about that." Henrik sternly replied. "Come now, Lady Stark, Lord Baelish, Lord Arryn. We have much to see!" Mya said rather excitedly. Mya then lead them to a pack of mules and instructed them to ride with them.

"I'm not sure of this, Uncle Petyr." Robin said uneasily. "The Little Lord frightens too easily? Listen Lord Arryn, no one in the Vale will respect a Lord who fears everything from the outside world." Henrik said. "Then I'll make the disrespectful ones fly." Robin said rather calmly that it disturbed Henrik. "Lord Arryn, do pardon me for speaking out of turn but you can't simply solve your problems by "flying" the people you serve your family. The House Egen is reluctant to serve the Arryn's due to your mother's hasty decision on bringing the Imp to trial." Henrik said. Baelish was amazed by how much he said from everything he taught the boy. He wishes he could teach Robyn as much as he taught Henrik. "The boy's right, Robyn. Now, tell me. What is the words of House Egen?" Baelish asked. Robin pondered and looked frustrated. "Umm, "Growing Stronger"?" he said. "Those are the words of House Tyrell, little lord. House Egen's words are "By Day or Night". It shows just how dutiful they are to House Arryn, and how proud they are as warriors of the Vale." Mya said. Sansa then smiled at Henrik and Mya. And she was possibly feeling something for Henrik she had once felt for the former king.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Guest Stars<strong>_

_Adelaide Kane as** Mya Stone**_

_Robbie Kay as** "Henrik Hollard"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Riverlands_

Gendry woke up feeling quite hazy. As he got up, he heard someone breathing rather heavily. Immediately, he drew out Lionheart and started walking to the source of it. He then saw a bleeding young blonde haired boy wearing a light tunic and armor, clutching his bleeding arm. "Who are you?" Gendry asked as he put sheathed his sword. "Edrick. Edrick Dayne but my friends call me Ned. Wait a minute. I know you. You were with the Brotherhood!" Edrick promptly exclaimed as he recognized Gendry. He looked at the boy with confusion until he realized what he was talking about. "You're with the Brotherhood without Banners? I ought to strike you down here and now!" Gendry said angrily, trying to unsheathe his sword. "I played no part in it. I squired for Beric Dondarrion. He was to be my Uncle." Edrick meekly explained. Gendry looked at the boy and realized it to be true; it was not the boy's doing. He then held out his hand to the boy. "Come with me. I can help you with that wound."

Brienne and Podrick woke up and realized their companion missing. Just as they got up, Podrick saw Gendry carrying a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy on his back. "Easy. Don't throw me on the ground! I'm not a melon!" the boy shouted. Brienne, cautious as always, grabbed her sword handle, prepared to unsheathe Oathkeeper. "Hey, easy! The lad needs help!" Gendry said, waving his arms to advise her to not strike down Edrick. Podrick took out some cloth and helped Gendry bandage the boy's wound. "Thank you. My name is Edrick Dayne, former squire to Beric Dondarrion." the boy introduced himself. "Why have you stopped squiring for the Lightning Lord of House Dondarrion?" Brienne asked with contempt in her voice. "I stopped squiring for the Lightning Lord because he has died. For good this time." Edrick said the last part directly at Gendry. Podrick and Brienne looked confused. Gendry then explained the tales that Beric Dondarrion would die then Thoros of Myr brought him back from the dead. "That is most strange. And most frightening." Podrick whimpered. Suddenly, he heard someone yelling and laughing loud, "Beware the mighty mad dog of the King!" Someone had donned the lost helm of the Hound, Sandor Clegane, and was headed straight for them.

"We need to go" Edrick said as he got up. Gendry unsheathed Lionheart and Brienne unsheathed Oathkeeper and stood their ground at the man. As the man took out a sword and began to swing at them, Gendry brought him down with one swing of his own sword. As the man collapsed, the Hound helm had fallen off and then Gendry held Lionheart to the man's throat. "Who are you, and why were you attacking us?" The man looked at him and then moved his left arm slightly. Before Gendry could react, many other men had then come and knocked him out cold, along with his companions.

As they all woke up, they were greeted by none other than Thoros of Myr. "Have a good nap there, lads?" Thoros lightly joked. "Where are we? Thoros?" Edrick said as he woke up. "Aye, lad. Sorry but the Lady Stoneheart wishes for your death for leaving. These three are to await trial, along with the others we've captured." Thoros explained. Right beside them were many young men, who were going to be placed to their deaths. "Who's Lady Stoneheart?" Brienne asked. "Someone who was once of this earth, and someone who you served faithfully" Thoros said rather cryptically. Gendry, Edrick, Podrick and Brienne were then brought out of the caravan and into the hollow hill. As they all entered, Brienne saw a rather unsighlty being before her. The woman had skin which had the smell and appearance of curdled milk, and her eyes had no life, her hair was as brittle and grey and half gone from her head.

Suddenly, Brienne recognized the lady before her as known other than Lady Catelyn Stark. "Lady Catelyn? How can this be?" Brienne questioned. "Beric. When we found Lady Catelyn's body, I pleaded for the Lord of Light to bring her back into this world, but he would not. Lord Beric Dondarrion then did something that surprised us all: he gave up his own to raise her up from the dead" Thoros explained to the group. "I ...m ...ady ... onheart" Catelyn said or tried to say, it was unclear as to what she was trying to say as she had her throat covered. She then looked at Brienne and then saw her hand clutching her sword, which she seemed to recognize. "Ice. Lan... ster? Traitor!" Catelyn screamed out. As she was about to gaze into Podrick's eyes, one of the prisoners screamed out, "Lady Catelyn! Or Lady Stoneheart, which ever you call yourself now, please don't do this. I had no part of my father's massacre, you know this! I served you and King Robb well and true!"

The young man was then punched by Lem and knocked out cold. "All migh ...ot die. Brienne. Kill ...ingslayer, debt ...orgiven." Lady Stoneheart uttered. Suddenly, she stared at Edrick and Gendry for what felt like forever for the young lads. "Stag. Lion. Wolf. Not possible. ...oros! Come!" she barely screamed. Thoros then came to her, and she pointed at the boys. Thoros stared at them too and had a look of realization on his face. "A black lion, and a son of winter? We shouldn't have given you away lad. And you shouldn't have run away!" Thoros exclaimed to the both of them. "Brienne. Kill lions, not winter son!" Lady Stoneheart hissed out, pointing at Podrick and Gendry, who was looking more dazed and confused than usual. "The Kingslayer is a different man from before Lady Catelyn. And I cannot kill these two boys, they're innocent in this, Lady Catelyn!" Brienne pleaded with the ghost of Catelyn Stark. As she attempted to plead with her, she, Edrick, Podrick, Gednry and the other prisoners.

"You ...ill all die. ...inal words?" Lady Stoneheart uttered as they all awoke in a forested area, nooses already around their necks. As the scaffolding they were standing on was gone, each of them gripped on the rope, clearly not wanting to die. Gendry then took out a small blade hidden in his sleeve, and cut himself loose. He then threw the knife and tore the rope that held Podrick, Brienne and Edrick. Gendry and Brienne then took out their swords, prepared for battle. "Podrick! Edrick! Release the others!" Gendry screamed out as he began to wildly swing his sword. Podrick then proceeded to release the others alongside Edrick. As the battle raged on, the imprisoned people then took to a nearby caravan guided by Podrick. Edrick then subdued a fellow member and took his sword. As Gendry was about to be struck down, Edrick fatally vertically sliced his would-be killer. "We need to go, now!" Edrick said to them both, then guiding them to the caravan filled with the Brotherhood's supplies. Brienne and Gendry then got on the horses and rode on.

As they got a safe enough distance from the Brotherhood without Banners, they decided to make camp. Suddenly, all of the imprisoned got out and ran to Gendry and Brienne; thanking them for saving their lives. "If I had my sword, I swear it to you both." the lad from before said. "I'm no knight. But she is." Gendry said. "How did you get that knife?" Brienne asked. Before Gendry could say anything, he noticed that one of the prisoners was clutching two helms; the Hound's helm and his own bull's helm. Gendry then approached the boy and took back his bull's helm from him. "That was mine. And what are you doing with the Hound's helm?" Gendry said. "I'm sorry for taking your bull's helm; I didn't know it was yours. As for the other one, I simply wanted a souvenier. Accuse me of having Lannister blood. You see a flicker of yellow hair on me head?" the young man said. His hair was black and short, and had grey-brown eyes. Something about him allowed Gendry to create a sense of trust in him. "Sorry. As for the knife I used to save you and everyone else, Thoros gave it to me. Just before he knocked me out cold." Gendry said to Brienne. "Why did he give you the knife? And what did Lady Stoneheart mean bye son of winter and stags and lions?" Edrick asked, clearly confused by the ordeal. "I'm not sure. Just before Thoros gave me the knife, he whispered something in my ear. "The black lion will guide and unite all rouge stags"." Gendry said, feeling confused and silly as he uttered those words. Brienne then looked at Gendry and then at the newly freed people and began to realize as to what Thoros may have been talking about.

* * *

><p><em>The Vale<em>

As they stopped to make camp, Sansa couldn't help herself from staring at Henrik. She could not believe that such a determined individual hailed from House Hollard, but the only known Hollard she knew was Ser Dontos and that wasn't much help. "Handsome lad now, isn't he?" Mya said as she was setting up their tent for the night. Sansa was taken by surprise by the girl. "I don't know what you-" "It's quite alright, m'lady. You're allowed to stare at him." Mya joked. Sansa felt herself blush as Henrik and Baelish were instructing and showing Robin how to fight. "Remember to parry, Robin. When fighting, it's about life and death. You do not fight with honor, for that will get you killed." Baelish explained. "You like him, don't you. Don't deny it, I see you looking at him all doe-eyed and all." Mya joked more. Sansa would tell her to shut up like she would Arya, but Mya was not her sister and for all she knew, this infatuation would be temporary.

"The prospect of marriage still entices the young lady?" Mya asked. "Yes. I thought Joffrey was to be my one true love, until he did vile things to me. I was **forced** to marry the Imp, but he treated me better than Joffrey. I may not be married to Tyrion but I still hope to marry someone I love one day" Sansa stated. "Lord Baelish. There's a small creek nearby. I'd like to swim before we go on toward the Mountains of the Moon tomorrow." Henrik called out. "Have at it, young squire." Baelish said calmly. Sansa blushed harder then before. "Is the Lady having naughty thoughts now?" Mya joked. Baelish looked up briefly seeing what the fuss is about. "Quiet. Mya, could you show me the rest of the mountainside?" Sansa requested. "Of course, m'lady" Mya then proceeded to guide Sansa to the rest of the area. "Don't worry, m'lords. We'll be back soon." As Sansa and Mya walked closer to the creek, Mya continued to joke on how Sansa wished to see all of Henrik. "Must you be so relentless?" Sansa laughed. As they came to the creek, Mya pushed her close to it. Startled, Henrik swam to Sansa, initially asking what she was doing. "I wanted to take a swim as well." Sansa said and promptly disrobed. Henrik did not look and in fact turned away and began to swim in the other direction.

"What's wrong, Henrik? Am I not pretty enough for you?" Sansa flirted with the young lad, swimming toward him. "I serve Lord Baelish. If he were to find out about this ..." Henrik said until Sansa pressed her index finger on his lips. Henrik the opened his eyes and saw just how much of a young woman Sansa was becoming. Henrik then swam the other direction but Sansa followed. "You are. You may be the most prettiest lady in all of Westeros, more than Margaery Tyrell. But I cannot do this, Lady Sansa." Henrik explained. "Why? Because I'm a daughter of a traitor?" Sansa asked. "No. I couldn't care less about that. Even if you were a bastard, I wouldn't care. But it's because **I** am and will always be one, is why I can't." Henrik explained. Sansa began to feel a sense of compassion for the boy; compassion she could never feel toward her bastard brother Jon. But she finally decided to give into her body's and her own desire and stole a kiss from Henrik. Henrik stopped fighting it and held Sansa's cheeks as he began to kiss her back. Then Sansa kissed him more.

Shortly after, the both left the creek and headed back into their respective tents. Sansa felt her heart feel heavier.

* * *

><p><em>King's Landing<em>

"Left low. Step to your right. Swing right. Yes, you're getting quite skilled, little lord!" Loras laughed as Tommen continued to swing Hearteater at him. "This was fun!" Tommen excitedly chirped. "Did you name your sword?" Tommen asked Loras. "No, my lord. Can't say that I have." Loras said When Tommen asked why, Loras then questioned himself as to why he did not name his sword, or any sword he swung. As Loras was about to reply, Queen Regent Cersei walked into the throne room. "What is the meaning of this?" Cersei asked. "I'm training, mother." Tommen replied. "Why, my sweetling?" Cersei then asked.  
>"For war."<br>"But the war has ended, my love." Cersei replied  
>"Wars can start at any given time for any given reason." Tommen said. Cersei then realized that Tommen would become a better king than that of her beloved Joffrey. But was this of his own volition, or was the Bitch of Thorns telling her son to get him killed? "I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Cersei said, trying to coddle the boy. "It does not matter whether I get hurt or not, if a king cannot protect his people, then what kind of king am I?" Tommen said.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Guest Stars<span>**_

_Adelaide Kane as__** Mya Stone**_

_Robbie Kay as__** "Henrik Hollard"**_

_Ingo Rademacher as** Lem**_

_Eros Vlahos as** Edrick "Ned" Dayne**_

_*****Lommy's back, yay!_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Vale_

As they woke up, they all immeaditely walked to their mules and continued upward. Sansa couldn't help but stare at Henrik and Baelish noticed this. "This is it, my lords and lady. The Gates of the Moon." Mya said. A rather grand castle with a moat, gatehouse, large yard and numerous square towers; certainly larger than the Eyrie. Suddenly, a large barrel-chested old man came out of the castle. "Mya. Good to see you again. Baelish." the old man said, with a certain degree of contempt in his voice directed at Baelish. "Lord Nestor Royce. Your brother has formally invited you to attend a tourney and for me to give you this." Baelish said handing him a scroll with the seal of House Arryn. As he opened the scroll, he then smiled as to what the contents said; he was now Nestor Royce of the new House Royce of the Gates of the Moon, Keeper of the Gates of the Moon and High Steward of the Vale. "Come now, we know your brother doesn't like to be kept waiting." Baelish said.

As they all got on their mules, Nestor continued to smile. He then asked Mya about the prospect of marriage. "I'd love to be able to marry someone, Lord Royce, but I'm a Stone. No one would marry a Stone." Mya said. This certainly saddened Sansa, she had begun to see Mya as not simply a close friend but as the sister she's wanted. "Bloody shame. Even bigger shame that my brother married off his daughter to your beloved Mychel Redfort. He would have made a fine husband to you, and you would have given him many beautiful children." Nestor sighed. "Mya. Do you know or remember your father?" Sansa asked. Mya then stared at her blankly for a bit. Sansa shouldn't have brought up the subject. "Don't remember much about him, m'lady. Henrik does remind me of him though, but he was bearded and stronger." Mya said. "I may be a squire but I will become stronger. I'll be even more stronger once I named a knight!" Henrik said haughtily.

Within four hours time, they arrived at Runestone. "Robin, time for a lesson. House Royce prides itself on its Andal nobility and pride. Tell me, what are their words and sigil?" Baelish questioned the young lord Arryn. "Their words are "We Remember" and their sigil is black dots on a bronze field with runes scattered on it." Robin answered happily. "Very good, Robin. Pay close attention to the tourney. It's how knights brave into battle." Baelish said to him. "What would the mighty Lord Robin of the Vale know about braving into battle?" a young squire angrily said. He bore the sigil of House Egen on his armor, the boy was more than likely Ser Vardis Egen's son. "You ought to respect the Lord of the Vale!" Robin commanded him. "Lord Baelish is the Lord of the Vale, and frankly, I wouldn't respect you even if you were a Targaryen!" the squire said. "Jothos! Why don't you prepare for the tourney?" Nestor Royce said. Jothos then went off to the tourney. "Why didn't he show the Lord of the Vale respect, Uncle Petyr?" Robin asked, clearly confused by this ordeal. "Simply because you will become Lord of the Vale, does not mean you will gain the immediate love of your people. Your lord father was respected and loved by all of the Vale." Baelish saidd. Sanssa, Mya and Robin then made their way into the tourney grounds.

"Henrik! Stay here, I need to talk with you." Baelish said as Henrik was about to head into the touney as well. "What do you think you're doing with Sansa Stark?" Baelish suddenly growled out. "I haven't done a thing, m'lord. I swear!" Henrik exclaimed. "Had I not found you attempting to hide in your mother's former home along my way to Bitterbridge, you'd have been dead along with the others, boy! Remember your place, bastard!" Petyr angrily spat out. Henrik suddenly stared down at Baelish and said, "I hid so that I may live. The fox and stag course through my veins. I am my father's son, and one day, I will die and fight as he did!" Henrik said. "You're a Storm, as your sister is a Stone. Remember you are nothing but the son of a ghost." Baelish said and left. Henrik then tightly held a dagger he took off of Baelish's person. "You will be nothing, as you always were." Henrik whispered as he then put it away safely and went off to the tourney. Everything would go as Sansa planned from their moment in the creek.

* * *

><p><em>King's Landing<em>

Tommen sat on the Iron Throne, looking over the members of the Kingsguard. "Ser Meryn Trant. Ser Boros Blout. Step forward!" Tommen commanded. "Ser Meryn, do you enjoy being on the Kingsguard?" Tommen asked the knight. "I live to serve the King, my lord." Ser Meryn said. Cersei then entered the throne room, curious as to what Tommen was doing. "Which orders do you particularly enjoy? The ones my mad brother Joffrey made? The ones where he insisted that you beat Sansa Stark in front of him and the people?" Tommen questioned. Ser Meryn didn't reply but instead stared at the young new king. "I follow my king's orders without question." Meryn replied like a drone. "That's not what I asked you. I asked if you enjoyed beating girls. Ser Boros, what about you?" Tommen asked. "No, my lord. But I can't speak for Ser Meryn." Boros said. Meryn now looked all around the room, looking paranoid and scared.

"Ser Boros, remove Meryn's armor, will you?" Tommen said. Cersei continued to look on, seeing a certain ferosity and cunning that Joffrey lacked in her youngest son. As Boros removed the cape and parts of his armor, Meryn looked even more worried. Tommen then took out as what appeared to be a jester's hat and thew it in front of him. "Since the former Ser Dontos death, we're needing of a new fool. Accept this new position with grace, or I will command Ser Boros to strike you down, here and now." Tommen said calmly. Meryn then put on the hat, and the gathered Kingsguard proceeded to laugh. Cersei then walked to her son and said, "Why did you do that? Ser Meryn has always been a faithful member of the Kingsguard!" "He's not worthy of being a member of the Kingsguard." Tommen said cooly and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Riverlands<em>

As Gendry lay down and watched the stars, he couldn't help but wonder about what Thoros had said. "The black lion will lead the rouge stags", what does it mean? He looked at Lionheart once more before going to sleep, pondering the words in his mind. As the morning sun awoke him, he took notice that the people he'd help rescue were still here. He had suspected that they would have left right after. One of them stood up and yelled out, "Thank you. My life is yours." said the young man. He had very dark hair and wore light armor adorned with a sigil of a bridge. Gendry felt strange, he never felt this form of praise before in his life. "Your life does not belong to me. If you're to swear fealty to a knight, it would have to be Lady Brienne of Tarth." Gendry said, pointing out to the armored lady. "My name is Olvar of the disgraceful House Frey. During the war, I served King Robb Stark of the North faithfully until my Lord father insisted I return to the Crossing. I will serve you faithfully as I served him." Olyvar said, kneeling. "I say kill him! It was the deeds of his father and his father's men as to why most of us were imprisoned!" said the man from before, now having the Hound helmet strapped to his back.

"Like you said, it was his father and his father's men who ought to have been imprisoned. The sins of the father are not the sins of the son." Ned spoke up. Brienne and Podrick sensed a certain familiarity about the boy. "Boy! What is your name?" Brienne asked. "Domeric Hill." he replied. "Why were you imprisoned?" Podrick asked. "I was to be taken to the Wall. My mother was ailing and I stole the medicine she needed. Either join the Watch or get my hands cut off. Before I could even get there, me and the recruiter were ambushed by the so-called brotherhood! Lady freakin' Stoneheart said something about Lannisters in my blood. Never stood or supported the damn Lannisters in all my life!" Domeric spat out. Brienne then went closer to the boy and instructed him to look at her. She could not believe what her eyes were seeing. "Do you know who your father is?" Brienne said. "No. Mother just told me he was valiantly violent, something like that. And that half his face was missing." Domeric replied. Was very strange, and now wonder he wanted the Hound's helmet: he was the Hound's own flesh and blood. Strange that he seemed to look more like The Mountain rather than the Hound.

Brienne needed to leave; she needed to find the Stark girls and bring them to safety. But may be what the Hound told her was correct. Winterfell was gone, the Stark men were dead, and she doesn't know of any other relatives that could provide that for the girls, should she find them. "You have been imprisoned by a now corrupt Brotherhood. You may leave and find your own path. I'm no one, I'm not a leader." Gendry said to all the people. "Perhaps, this can be a true Brotherhood Without Banners. I heard tale of the Brotherhood and what they've done for the people. Lady Stoneheart is simply massacring anybody she deems guilty and passes her judgement." Olyvar retorted, bravery filling his voice. "I'm all for it! I never served any Lannisters and I don't intend to serve any shit kings, neither! The Brotherhood had one thing right: they protected the people; protected the Realm. That's what we should do!" Domeric said, now raising a sword to the sky in his declaration. Brienne saw how confused the boy felt about all of this, but also determination. She then went toward Gendry and instructed him to unsheathe his sword Lionheart. Gendry did so and firmly placed it on the ground. "Gendry, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and to such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?" Brienne said. Gendry then looked up at her and then at his sword. "I do, m'lady" "Then arise, Ser Gendry, son of House Baratheon and defend the realms alongside your brothers!" Brienne shouted. "Ser Gendry! Ser Gendry! Ser Gendry!" they all shouted. Gendry then placed his bull helmet firmly on the top of his head and pointed his sword skyward.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Guest Stars<span>**_

_Adelaide Kane as__** Mya Stone**_

_Robbie Kay as__** "Henrik Hollard"**_

_Phillip Glenister as** Nestor Royce**_

_Josh Bolt as_**_ Jothos Egen_**

_Alex Russell as__** Domeric Hill (Clegane)**_

_Eros Vlahos as__** Edrick "Ned" Dayne**_

_Augustus Prew_**_ as Olyvar Frey_**


	4. Chapter 4

_King's Landing_

As she saw her youngest son getting dressed for her wedding, she felt frightened. She believed that her Kingslaying dwarf brother would come and slay her and her little King. She must dismiss these notions but how can she when the man she loved and cared about her whole life had betrayed her and releaed him. Tommen seemed rather nervous. "What is wrong, sweetling?" Cersei asked her lion cub. "Nervous, mother. I never thought that I'd be married now. I thought it'd happen to me on my 15th nameday, at the very least. But it's for the good of the Seven Kingdoms, and Lady Margaery Tyrell is rather beautiful." Tommen replied rather meekly. Cersei looked at her son and held him tightly. She was glad that he was not with the Old Lion, her father, but she had to have him married to a bitch Tyrell,

Tommen walked nervously to the Sept of Baelor. As he stood there alongside his mother, his uncles Jamie and Kevan and aunt Genna. Lord Mace Tyrell then entered with Margaery, wearing a fine Dornish silk robe with jewels on it forming a pattern of some kind. Kevan Lannister then said, "Who comes before the Seven?" Her father Mace replied, "Margaery of House Tyrell, daughter of Highgarden, comes here to be wed. A maiden grown and flowered, trueborn and noble, comes to beg the blessings of the Seven. Who has come to claim her?" "I-I d-do." Tommen replied nervously and a little too eagerly. "Tommen of House Baratheon of King's Landing. Son of Robert Baratheon and King of Westeros. I claim her. Who gives her?" Tommen said with a more calm voice, having quickly regained his composure, placing the cloak of Baratheon colors on her. "Mace of House Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden. Daughter, will you take this boy, er, man?" Mace said. "I take this man." Margaery said. The septon then asked them to step forward. Margaery and Tommen then gently cupped each others faces and recited the words, "Father, Mother, Warrior, Smith, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers/his, and s/he is mine. From this day, until my last day." As they then kissed in the Sept, the attendants roared with happiness.

As the feast begun, Cersei continued to stare at Margaery with the utmost disdain. She believed with all her heart that she would not care for her boy as she has. The feast itself certainly had more grandure then his brother's, but that was the last thing on Tommen's mind. One thing that did cross his mind that made him sad then nervous was a Dornish dish that laid before him. It reminded him of his sister, Myrcella. He remembered how much she looked out for him and how she was the only one who he could count on. Joffrey was a shit sibling but not her; she was a wonderful sister.

"Everything alright, lad?" his uncle Jamie said, surprising him. "I'm fine. Really I am." Tommen said defiantly. "Nervous about what you have to do?" Jamie said. "A little bit. Grandfather didn't get around to explaining all of it." Tommen explained. "Don't think about it too much. You'll be fine." Jamie said, seemingly easing the young King. Tommen then looked to his left and he and Margaery smiled at each other. Tommen never thought about being a King nor being married to one of the most loveliest women in all of Westeros, and yet here he was. The wedding's atmosphere had begun to die down a bit; it seemed that the bedding ceremony was going to be upon them.

Cersei eagerly sipped her wine, continuing her stare on the "lovely" Tyrell girl. "Don't you dare do it or think about it!" Jamie whispered in her ear. "Think about what, Lord Commander?" Cersei replied coldly. "You're thinking about killing her, aren't you? The Realm needs this Cersei. This was bound to happen. Tommen seemed uncomfortable about it as well, but a good lad like him must do some rather uncomfortable things. He'll make a good king. Better than the last ones hopefully" Jamie said. She never heard him speak hight praise of Joffrey, but he did not truly deserve it in the eyes of his false and true fathers.

"I think it's time to retire, my king. The guests seem rather weary" Margaery said. Tommen smiled and nodded and faced his mother. "Mother, I believe it's time for us to leave now." Cersei was slightly taken aback by this. "Very well then. My lords and ladies, it is time for the King and his Queen to retire. His Grace would like to thank all of you for attending this event in all the history of Westeros." Tommen and Margaery then walked out, their arms intwined in each other's.

"I always found the bedding ceremony quite primitive. You'd find me very grateful if my King would avoid it." Margaery suggested. "Very well then, my Queen." Tommen said. Margaery then felt a deal of shame for the boy; he didn't deserve to be a pawn in this Game of Thrones. He was a good-hearted and surprisingly, truly innocent young teenager. Beneath all the politics she had to learn and endure to become Queen was a genuine sense of affection for the boy. As they made their way to their chambers, Balon Swann of the Kingsguard approached them. "My king and Queen. Your bed has been prepared for you. You'll find plenty of refreshment inside. Should you need anything else, I shall get it." Balon said sternly, clearly proving his faith to the young King. "I believe we will be alright, Ser Balon. Simply stand guard with Ser Boros." Tommen commanded them. "Of course Your Grace." Balon said.

As Margaery and Tommen entered their chambers, Tommen seemmed more nervous. "My King. If you may remove my robe please?" Margaery asked. "Oh. Um, of course." Tommen said. It took him at least two minutes to remove it. He then eyed Margaery's breasts; they were very shapley and felt like a fool simply looking at them. "I know it's a little scary. Let me just do something for you. We haven't really kissed, truly kissed." Margaery said seductively. She then kissed him on the lips passionately. She then made her way to his neck, kissing him gently, gaining a small moan out of him. Tommen then gently grabbed her waist. Margaery then felt something touch her and then looked down. Tommen then felt embarassed. "It's okay, my King. It's okay." Margaery then gently pushed the young King onto the bed.

"You think the King's fucking her good in there?" Ser Boros asked Balon Swann. The knight stared at him fiercely. "Shut it, Boros!" he said. Boros was taken aback a bit. "Just japing. Perhaps the flower's **truly** blooming in there!" Boros laughed. Before Balon could respond he heard something. He heard King Tommen groaning loudly. He heard the sound of their flesh slapping against each other loudly and small moans. Margaery was groaning as well but not as loud as him. "MARGAERY!" Tommen screamed out. Margaery then yelled out a very shrill, uncontrollable scream. Now both of them moaned at the same pace and then it stopped. "Looks like the King got himself quite the screamer, ay?" Boros japed. Balon stared at him and simply punched him in the face.

* * *

><p><em>Riverlands<em>

Gendry and Ned struck each other's blades furiously with Brienne and Podrick watching them. "You need to parry more, Gendry! Ned, you can't keep dodging him like a rabbit!" Brienne shouted instruction at the boys. Gendry's muscular frame made it fairly difficult for him to parry but he was able to master it. Ned's leaner frame made it easier to avoid Gendry's heavy swings but it was clear that the boy was mildly afraid that Gendry would cut him down. Podrick looked around the campsite and it seemed as this was to be a grand army. He then saw Domeric and another boy training as well. Podrick seemed rather afraid of Domeric upon realizing he was the son of the Hound; despite his looks resembling the Mountain's. The other boy was very muscular like Gendry and even had the same blue eyes, but his hair was short and light brown.

"Lady Brienne. Do you think that boy with Domeric is a "rouge stag"?" Podrick asked. Brienne looked at the boy and nodded no. "King Robert Baratheon was known to be quite the whoremonger. How many bastard children did he sire?" Brienne asked. "Who knows, my lady? King Robert's whoring was known through all of Westeros. But I heard that the late King Joffrey ordered everyone of them to be killed." Podrick reported. "How many of them were killed?" Brienne asked worriedly. She had heard tale of King Joffrey's cruelty but this was, without a doubt, disgusting and truly vile. "I heard from Lord Tyrion at least four were killed in King's Landing. One of which was a babe at breast." Podrick said. "You two! Can you come and assist these future knights?" Brienne called out to the others. They nodded curtly and approached.

They then approached and drew out their swords. Gendry and Ned then faced them and bowed to them. "Fight!" Podrick said. Gendry then swung Lionheart at Domeric but he blocked it with his own sword. Gendry was able to see just how light the sword was as the metal shimmered in the light. Domeric swung his sword harder at him. Ned's light body and sword made it fairly easy for him to dodge and land strikes but he failed to. The other lad swung hard and yet carefully, looking at his stance. He then struck Ned's sword and used it and his own body's force to knock the boy down. Gendry and Domeric continued to fight. Neither boy had felt like this; it felt more like a true fight for the both of them. "Stop!" Brienne said. Domeric and Gendry both firmly placed there swords on the ground.

"That was a good fight, lads. But both of ya need to work on your footing. Sorry, Forgot me manners, Name's Jory. Jory Flowers." the young man introduced himself. "You're not a swordsman though" Domeric stated. Jory and Gendry looked at him with surprise. "I'm good with a sword. But not as good as a hammer" Jory said. "You're a smith, aren't you?" Gendry said, realizing what he meant. "How'd you know?" Jory asked, wondering how he deduced it. "The way you swung your sword. Not too used to it, aren't you?" "Been a smith from the moment I could make a fist with my hands." Jory happily said. Suddenly, his eyes caught wind of Domeric's sword. "That's a Valyrian steel sword. Where did you get Valyrian steel?" Jory asked. "The two blonde-hared guys there. The one who gave it to me was pretty quiet. Said to bring honor to my house with it. Honor? That's a laugh, what honor can a bastard have?" Domeric said, pointing out at two blonde haired boys talking to each other. "Any bastard can have honor. I'm a bastard; royal bastard. But that doesn't matter." Jory said. "But your a royal bastard. Meaning you can claim lands, bring glory to your house. Who were you born from?" Domeric asked tauntingly. "Mother didn't talk about him. Just said he was a Lord in Storm's End. My mother was Maege Roxton of the Ring. She died after my fifth name-day. After that I served House Caswell. And I came across these when I decided to go to Tumbleton." Jory explained. He then held out two longswords, which were very light once Gendry held them. "This is ... Valyrian steel. Orphan-Maker and Vigilance; the sword of House Hightower!" Gendry said in amazement.

"How did you come upon here?" Podrick asked. "I was heading to the Wall when I got captured." Jory said. "Sounds like most of us have common ground. What did you do?" Domeric asked. Gendry was also curious as to what he had done. Gendry hadn't done anything in particular, if you count being bored by your master. "I wanted to. I wanted to say the words and become one of the Builders! I even memorized the words!" Jory said profoundly. Gendry then took notice of the two boys Domeric pointed out. They had short blond hair and were deep in conversation, but he only heard the word "sword". He suddenly began to feel quite faint. He suddenly saw a golden-faced man with armor shining bright as the sun, and alongside him a rather grey almost skeletal face. A white and black fish kept jumping out of the river. "GENDRY! GENDRY!" he heard people calling out to him. Gendry realized he fainted and collapsed on the ground. Gendry then stood up and said "The castle of the Trident. We need to go there. We need to go." Gendry said. "Riverrun. Why Riverrun?" Podrick asked, realizing what he was talking about. "Not sure. I saw something there that tells me we need to go there." Gendry said.

* * *

><p><em>The Vale<em>

Sansa, Mya, Nestor, Robin, Baelish and "Henrik" sat down to watch the tourney. "Presenting my ward, the young squire Jothos of House Egen!" Bronze Yohn announced. Jothos was completely armor clad, wearing a shield adorning his family's sigil; a sun followdd by a moon and then a star. "Presenting the ward of Lady Anya Waynwood, the young squire, Harrold Hardyng!" Bronze Yohn announced. The young man was fully clad in armor and the sigil on his shield was a pattern of white and red diamonds. A horn then blew and the two squires assumed their positions on their horses. Jothos's horse ran toward Hardyng but Hardyng's horse was faster and knocked the young man out quite easily in his charge. "The winner of the tourney: Harrold of House Hardyng!" Bronze Yohn declared as the young man removed his helm. His face had some quite chiseled features, his eyes were a very deep blue and sandy brown hair. His very smile had all the women at the tourney swooning. Harrold then went to the knocked out Jothos Egen. He held out his hand and raised him up. "You did well." he said. Jothos shook his hand proudly and then left.

"Harrold! Come!" Bronze Yohn callled out to the squire. "I prefer to be called Harry, your lordship" Harry said. "Very well then. Harry Hardyng, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and to such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?" Bronze Yohn asked. "I do, my lord" Harry said. "Then rise, Ser Harrold Hardyng, Knight of the Vale!" Bronze Yohn shouted. Everyone begun to clap loudly and chanted "Ser Harry" until they no longer could.

Sansa and Henrik then walked away after the tourney, holding one another's hand. "So, you have the knife?" Sansa asked. "Of course. And quite the steal as well. Valyrian steel dagger." Henrik said as he unsheathed it. "My Lady, this is a very dangerous task you are planning. Are you sure about this?" Henrik said. "I'm positive. Baelish is nothing but a maggot hiding inside a worm's arse. He shouldn't be allowed to live!" Sansa exclaimed. Henrik then placed his hand on her shoulder to ease her. "Lord Baelish is many things. But I doubt he's unkillable. And every man has his price; a weakness. Even Baelish." Henrik exclaimed. Just as Sansa walked away, Henrik muttered something. "What did you say?" Sansa asked. "Edric. That is my true name. Edric Storm. Born ot the stag and the fox." Edric said. Ssansa felt confused as to what he told her but more importantly why he told her. "You're a Baratheon?" she said. "A real Baratheon. Not like the false claimmant to the Iron Throne. And I telling you this because you need someone on your side. Someone you can trust." Edric said. "How can I trust you?" Sansa said.

"Very well then. I told you that Lord Baelish saved me. I'll tell you how and why. After my uncle Renly's death, some men had come after me to kill me and I don't know why. I tried to make my way to Brightwater Keep by posing as one of Renly's soldiers. Lord Baelish saw through it. Rather than turn me over to them, he told me that if I want to live then I'll go with him. I don't know what he plans but I figure is something about ruling the Seven Kingdoms." Edric explained. Sansa was taken aback, she knew that Baelish was a sneaky man but she did not just how sneaky and devious he was. "Do you trust Baelish?" Edric asked. "No" "All the more reason to eliminate him from this Game of Thrones he and all the other highborn lords play." Edric said. "Why are you telling me these things? What are you trying to do?" Sansa asked, dubious about Edric. "I told you, you need someone you can trust other than my sweet sister Mya. Someone who can proect you, a flower of the North." Edric said. Sansa then looked at him intensely, realizing the truth in his words. She didn't know what suddenly came over her but she suddenly grabbed Edric by his face and kissed him. Was this the love she envisioned for herself a long time ago? Edric simply gave in, genty caressing his hands in her hair.

"I should probably go now. I ... still serve Lord Baelish and ... am a bastard." Edric muttered and then left.  
>"As much as I agree to allow Little Lord Arryn to see the Vale and forge him into a ruler it needs, it seems as he wants the boy killed!" Lady Anya Waynwood exclaimed. "There are no other heirs to the Vale!" Ser Vance Corbray exclaimed. "I believe there may be. I had taken the liberty of looking through the libraries. Found the family tree of the Arryn's of the Vale and that of the Arryn's of Gulltown." Lord Yohn Royce said. "And what is it you've found, Lord Royce?" Vance Corbray asked. "Do you recall the tales of the Winged Knight and the Griffin King?" Lord Royce asked the Lords Declarant. "Everyone in the Vale knows of those tales, Royce!" Lord Gilwood Hunter excaimed. "I read through it, and there is little mention of House Hardyng. Lady Anya's ward and great-nephew Harrold is the only one of his name." Royce said. "Where are you going with this, Yohn? What does House Hardyng have anything to do with finding a new Lord Protector of the Vale?" Gilwood asked. Lady Anya was interested as what her great-nephew had to do with this. "When I went through the archives, there was mention of a son by the Griffin King but there was nothing else. When I looked for the progenitor of House Hardyng, it only went as far mentioning a child during the time of the Winged Knight's beginning reign in the Vale." Royce explained. "You couldn't possibly mean ..." Lady Anya said, realzing what Lord Royce was concluding. "Yess, by all rights, Harrold Hardyng, descended of the First Mountain King is the rightful Lord Protector of the Vale." Royce said.<p>

"The little Lord Arryn will not stand for this!" Vance Corbray said. "Do you think he's fit to rule? I trust the little Lord as much as I trust Baelish!" Gilwood cried out. "That's enough, Gil! Harry is the heir to the Vale. He could rule in Robin Arryn's stead until the boy becomes of age." Anya reasoned. "If that's settled, then who will be Harry's Lady of the Vale?" Vance asked. "Someone we know. The Rose of Winterfell; Sansa Stark. From there on, winter shall come." Lord Royce said. Unbeknowsnt to the Lords, eyes had watched and the ears that heard had left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest Starsc<strong>_

_Jared Turner as **Balon Swann**_

_Adelaide Kane as__** Mya Stone**_

_Robbie Kay as__** Edric Storm**_

_Phillip Glenister as** Nestor Royce**_

_Josh Bolt as_**_ Jothos Egen_**

_Daniel Sharman as_**_ Harrold "Harry" Hardyng_**

_Matthew Le Nevez as_**_ Gilwood Hunter_**

_Ari Boyland as_**_ Jory Flowers (Roxton)_**

_Alex Russell as__** Domeric Hill (Clegane)**_

_Eros Vlahos as__** Edrick "Ned" Dayne**_

_Augustus Prew_**_ as Olyvar Frey _**

**_TIME TO CLEAR THE AIR ABOUT CERTAIN THINGS. SANSA ESSENTIALLY TRIED TO USE HER OWN SEX AS A WEAPON LIKE CERSEI BUT GIVEN HER AGE, SHE ISN'T AS EFFECTIVE AS HER AS SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO EXACTLY. EDRIC PRETTY MUCH TAKES THE HOUND'S PLACE; ACTING LIKE A GUARDIAN TO HER AND PROVIDING HER A CERTAIN DEGREE OF COMFORT. GENDRY WILL FIND OUT WHO SENT HIM TO TOBHO MOTT AND WHY. THERE WILL BE MORE "ROUGE STAGS" TO FOLLOW; AND YES, ROBER BARATHEON HAS FUCKED NOBLEWOMAN AS MUCH AS WHORES: EDRIC BEING A CLEAR EXAMPLE. TOMMEN HAVING OBSERVED EVERYTHING AND HAVING BEEN TORMENTED BY HIS ELDER BROTHER, HE DEFINITELY KNOWS HE WANTS TO BE A BETTER KING THAN JOFFREY BUT THERE ARE FACTORS HOLDING HIM BACK. ONE OF THEM IS THAT HE'S STILL FAIRLY NAIVE FOR HIS AGE. SECONDLY, HAVING BEEN IN JOFFREY'S SHADOW FOR MOST OF HIS LIFE AND BEEN TORMENTED BY HIM, HE DEFINITELY FEARS ABOUT TURNING INTO HIM. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Riverrun**_

"Why do we need to go to Riverrun?" Podrick asked Gendry as they had begun to ride there. "I don't know. I saw something and I feel as if that's where we need to go right now." "What did you see?" Podrick questioned. "Two men. One of them had golden armor and face, the other almost looked like a skeleton. Kinda scared me." Gendry said. "Gendry! I need to ask you something!" Olyvar said from behind them. "What is it you ask of me?" Gendry wondered what Olyvar would ask him. Good young lad aspiring to be a swordsman acting like he owes Gendry everything. He like the praise at first but now it had come to annoy him a bit. "I want to take Lady Brienne, Domeric and Jory with me to the Crossing." Olyvar asked. Another rider with flowing dark hair which reached up to his neck then approached. "If you don't mind my insistence, I would like to go to the Crossing alongside him." he said. Gendry had begun to feel the same sense of familiarity he felt with Jory, like he'd known him all his life. "What's your name and what business do who have in the Crossing?" Gendry asked. "Vayon Whent. Lady Shella Whent's only living heir to Harrenhal." Vayon replied. "Harrenhal is known to be cursed. I can't imagine anyone wanting it anymore." Podrick said. "Olyvar, I don't know what your buisness there is but you'll take some of the men along with Vayon and Jory" Gendry said. "Thank you, Ser!" Olvyar said and he then went off with the two of them_._

_"_This was rather difficult, wouldn't you say, cousin?" Daven Lannister said. A fine young man Daven was but Jamie was perplexed as to how the new Warden of the West reminded him so much of his own brother. Always found a jape in everything, intelligent to boot but was just as skilled with a sword as him. While he can never replace his brother, this apparent subsititute was good enough. His long curly hair and beard made him look more like a lion than all the Lannisters. "Must you need all of the prisoners?" Emmon Frey asked. Jamie could never ponder as to how such a sniveling weasel married his Aunt Genna. "It's the King's command." Jamie said stoically. "We could marry the Maiden Bear to one of my sons, secure Bear Island of the North." Emmon suggested. "Do that and I will personally ensure you and your progeny won't sire anymore traitors like you." Dacey Mormont said, spitting in his face. Harrion, Smalljon and Patrek then laughed. Edmure simply smiled, possibly the last one he will have now that he would be sent to be prisoner in the Rock. Roslin and his uncle The Blackfish looked rather worried but Edmure seemed rather calm despite the ordeal. Edmure then looked at his uncle and gave him a slight nod. He now understood what his nephew wanted him to do, but before he could act, an arrow suddenly shot out at them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Twins<strong>_

Olyvar felt the discontent his brothers, cousins and grandnephews as they stared back at him. Most of them were in chains and Olyvar easily recalled how the rest and most of the soldiers have fallen. How he kept shooting arrows and Jory kept striking with a large warhammer and Vayon struck them with a sword. Old Walder Frey continued to stare back at him. "You traitorous little cunt! I oughtta have you castrated!" Old Walder Frey said as his body was chained up and knelt in front of his throne. "You made this place a family filled with traitors. You branded yourself a traitor the moment you executed the King of the North." Olyvar said venomously. "King Robb taught me how the North is like, and how the North executes its traitors. The man who passes the sentence swings the sword. Vayon, if you may." Olyvar said. Vayon delightfully handed off his sword and everyone named "Frey" had begun to gasp. "Please, boy. We are kin! Please, no!" Walder Frey had begun to cry. "Our words are "We Take Our Tolls". You will pay this final toll with your blood!" Olyvar screamed as the blade struck Old Walder's neck. But it did not go through and he had begun to cough out blood. Olyvar raised up the sword once more and swung again but it did not go all the way again. Angry and irritated that the Old and New Gods seemed to be mocking him, he raised it up once more and this time Old Walder Frey's head had flew to his son, Black Walder Frey.

"Jory, Vayon. Get them all out of my sight and take them to the cells." Olyvar said. Olyvar then sat on his dead father's beloved weirwood throne and pondered whether he had done the right thing in killing his father. His father may have been a traitor as soon as he broke the guest right, but he was now a kinslayer. Was he no better than his own father. Had he paid his own toll the moment he had slain his father?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riverrun<strong>_

All the soldiers from both the Lannister camp and Gendry's Brotherhood without Banners had begun to fight one another to the slaughter. The bodies of Ilyn Payne and Emmon Frey were among the dead bodies that now planted the ground they stood at. Just as Jamie luckily struck another soldier, he couldn't believe his eyes. Was that Robert Baratheon before him? No, it couldn't be, he's dead. He saw the gash that the boar made. As "Robert" screamed and lunged at him, at close glance he realized it wasn't him. Renly, maybe? As Gendry continued to fight the Kingslayer, he sensed something familiar about him.

Ned and his newest companion Saebyl Bywater went on to release the prisoners the Frey's had. Suddenly, Walder Rivers and Edwyn Frey had come charging at them. "Hold them off, Ned! I'll relase them!" Saebyl cried out. "You better hurry it up!" Ned cried out as he unsheathed his longsword and cut down Edwyn Frey easy. Rivers was proving to be more difficult. He was surely a skilled figther. Rivers continued to hack at him and Ned felt himself about to fall and die. Just as Harrion, Dacey, Smalljon and Patrek were released from their chains, they saw an arrow headed in Ned's direction. The arrow had pierced flesh but not Ned's. The arrow struck Rivers in the shoulder and just as he turned to see who the shooter was, another arrow struck him in the head. "Hello, nephew. Fancy meeting you here!" said a young black-haired man on a black stallion. From the look of him, he was the spitting image of Beric Dondarrion but much younger. "Danton!" Ned cried out excitedly and hugged him. They knew each other from the moment Ned was sent to Blackhaven to squire for Beric and got along great. Ned even looked at Danton like the father he never knew.

Gendry and Jamie continued to try to hack each other down. Jamie had drastically improved with his left hand from the training he had with Bronn and Ilyn Payne. And yet, this bull-headed boy refused to give up. As he looked into his eyes, he then realized something about the boy. Something that haunted him all these years. "You. You shouldn't even be alive." Jamie said. Gendry looked at him confusedly, was he commander of the Gold Cloaks who wanted him dead? "Why should I be dead? Who are you?" Gendry asked as he delievered another powerful swing. "I only held you once. After your mother tried to ..." Jamie said. Gendry started to feel faint. He then saw a golden-haired woman. She looked tired and ragged. She looked at him with a certain disgust. She then grabbed a bottle of something until the golden-faced man came in. "I'll take care of him. No one will know." the man said. The man went off to a corridor and held out a knife. He looked at the boy but could not strike him. The young newborn babe opened his blue eyes and smiled at him. "Must you shed such innocent blood?" a soft voice said. The man was as silent as the night itself and bald. "What are yo- . I-I ..." the golden man trailed off. The bald man then took the babe from his arms. "I know, Kingslayer. The realm will protect him until he is old enough to protect it." the bald man said. The bald man held the babe in his arms and headed to a place that reeked of piss. The bald man then knocked a door and a woman of blonde hair came out. "What is it?" she asked. "I told you the Gods will bless you with a child. A token of my appreciation, my little bird."

"Gendry! Gendry!" he heard. He had started to wake. The first thing he smelled was that of burning coal; smoke. He then saw a tall tower, and he realized where he was: Harrenhal. "What's going on?!" Gendry asked. "Ya saved us lad, We thank ya for that." an old man said, wearing a black fish on his armor. "I'm Brynden Tully, the Blackfish. The grinning one over there clutching that woman like he'd lose her is my nephew Edmure and his wife Roslin. We're grateful to ya." Blackfish said. Olyvar, Jory and Vayon then came and got off their horses. "You alright?" Gendry asked as he and Jory shared a rather brotherly hug. "We're fine. You sholda seen them all. Most of them practically went off to the slaughter like lambs." Jory said. Olyvar went to his sister Roslin and held her tightly. The Blackfish was weary of him up until he told him of what he did at the Crossing. Edmure and Roslin became silent but Edmure silently nodded and gave a curt smile for knowing that Walder Frey met his end.

"Glad to see ya doing okay." Domeric said, startling Gendry. Noticing that his back was bare, he asked Domeric where his sword and helmet was. "Your helmet's in safe hands. But your sword broke the moment you took your nap. Ned's still resting too. But here's a replacement, it's not like yours but it'll do" Domeric said, handing over the Valyrian steel sword. Gendry took note on how red the blade was, having a pattern of ripples down the blade. "But what abou-" "Don't worry. Got a replacement, took it off the dead-looking fella." Domeric said, presenting his new sword. It was shimmering silver, was as tall as him and noticed that the pommel had a smiling skull with ruby eyes and made out of a strange black metal he hadn't seen. "You saved all of us. We're grateful for that and we will help you in any way we can. I'm Dacey Mormont, and this is Harrion Karstark, Patrek Mallister and Smalljon Umber." said the brown-haired lanky woman, pointing to a man with a scraggly unkempt beard, a neat-haired blond man, and a tall long-haired man. Strange that they call him small when he was as big as a giant.

"So, it's all true and all that happened?" Ned said confusedly as Danton explained to him. "Yes, Edrick. I'm sorry it was this way but you are and will always be Edrick Dayne, Lord of Starfall and future Sword in the Morning." Danton said. "Son of Winter. I understand now. ... A red wolf." Ned muttered.

_**Guest Stars**_

_Toby Regbo as __**Daven Lannister**_

_David de Lautour as__** Danton Dondarrion**_

_Jamie Campbell Bower as__** Patrek Mallister**_

_Tania Nolan as__** Dacey Mormont**_

_Craig Horner as_**_ Harrion Karstark_**

_Dustin Clare as_**_ Jon "Smalljon" Umber_**

_Aimee Kelly as_**_ Saebyl Bywater_**

_Luke Bracey as_**_ Vayon Whent_**

_Ari Boyland as_**_ Jory Flowers (Roxton)_**

_Alex Russell as__** Domeric Hill (Clegane)**_

_Eros Vlahos as__** Edrick "Ned" Dayne**_

_Augustus Prew_**_ as Olyvar Frey_**

**_YES, NED WILL HAVE A ROLE PLAY IN THE FUTURE ROLE. TRUTHS SHALL BE REVEALED AND THE NORTHMEN OF KARSTARK, MORMONT AND UMBER WILL BE OF VITAL IMPORTANCE! WILL TOMMEN DESCEND INTO MADNESS? AND HOW WILL SANSA AND EDRIC ELIMINATE LITTLEFINGER?_**

**_ONE OF THE NOTABLE CHANGES I'VE MADE IS THAT THE GREATJON DIES IN PLACE OF HIS SON SMALLJON, AND DACEY'S OTHER SISTER JORELLE DIED INSTEAD OF HER. _**

**_ALSO, BESIDES ARYA, WHO DO YOU THINK GENDRY SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH? _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_King's Landing_**

Tommen and Margaery looked down at Cersei from the Iron Throne, looking at her with a certain disgust. Cersei couldn't help but think _She's done this. She's turned my last boy against me. _"You don't even deny it." Tommen said, as the small council gathered round. "I believed the ships would be beneficial." Cersei said. "And how will they serve the people. You do understand that more riots are beginning to occur. You told the Iron Bank to piss on itself. Let's not forget that the Red Viper of Dorne is now dead because you had the Mountain strike him down. Ravens are being sent from Oberyn's daughters, threatening war and the death of my sister, your daughter!" Tommen screamed out. Everyone on the small council even Margaery was surprised by Tommen's apparent anger. "As Queen Regent, I ha ..." "Margaery is Queen. She rules the Seven Kingdoms alongside me, not you!" Tommen said. This was the final straw. "Ser Boros! Bring out Pate will you?" Cersei demanded. Ser Boros stepped out for a moment and then brought out a small comely looking doe-eyed boy. "You say you are a King, my sweet. A King must be ruthless as well as just. Show us. Beat him til he bleeds." Cersei scowled. Everyone looked at her astonishingly. Tommen stared at the boy for about a minute until Boros gave him the whip. Tommen looked at everyone before commencing it. He whipped Pate across his face. He then did it again. Something took over as Tommen began to do it more and more aggressively. Now everyone seemed to be scared of the Boy King, the ferocity he's shown. "Alright, that's enough lad." Boros said. Tommen did not cease the barrage of whips on the boy. "Tommen, stop! Please, stop!" Margaery and Cersei screamed. By the time Tommen did in fact stop, Pate's face was completely red and bloody.

Tommen let go of the whip and left to his chambers. As he entered, he began to breathe heavily and uncontrollably. "Now that's a King. Hahaha!" a voice suddenly said. Tommen looked around to find the source of it. He saw a cloaked mirror and removed the cloak. Seeing his own reflection was something quite foreign to him, he never thought himself to be a vain person. Suddenly, his own reflection appeared distorted, looking like his brother, but somehow more sinister-looking then before. "You really are a King, eh, Tommen? No longer the whiny sniveling brat. But you planned this, didn't you? You wanted my throne more than anyone!" "Joffrey" said. "I never wanted it. Not like this. And you are not my brother, You never were." Tommen spat out. "Is the Boy King going to cry now? Run to our mother?" "Joffrey" mocked. "Was the fist thing you'd always do." Tommen said. "**I AM THE KING!** Not you. You're weak. Stupid. Insol-" "SHUT UP!" Tommen said, smashing the mirror.

Ser Balon then entered the room. "My King? My King!" Balon said, taking noticed of the cuts and glass on Tommen's hand. "It's nothing." Tommen replied. "I'll fetch Pycelle." "No. Ser Balon, please. Stay." Tommen ordered. Balon stood still and then Tommen told him to close the door. "I can trust you Balon, can I not?" Tommen said. "Of course, Your Grace. I am sworn to serve and defend the king." Tommen then removed his sword from the scabbard strapped on his side and presented it to him. "This is Hearteater. My brother had it forged before the Battle of the Blackwater, but never used it, like he did all his swords." As Tommen said this, Balon gave a small curteous smile. "Should there be a day, I become like the Mad King, or the Gods forbid, like my brother, I want you to plunge Hearteater into my own heart." Tommen said. Balon then looked up at the young king, completely taken aback. "My King. I don't believe I shou- " "You shall and you will. They call my uncle "The Kingslayer" for breaking his oaths and slaying the king he swore to protect. Was it truly just to allow a madman on the throne, and for his reign of evil to continue?" Tommen said. Balon then looked at him perplexed. "Do you understand?" Tommen said. Balon gave him a quizzical look but then looked to him and said he understood. "Good. Now you will be going to Dorne with Ser Boros to bring the Martell's what they have wanted: the skull of the Mountain." Balon then nodded and left the chambers, oblivious that someone had listened in.

Margaery could not believe what her ears have just heard. Her king, her husband, willing to go along to the slaughter

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Vale<strong>_

Mya was one of the few people other than Robin, Littlefinger and even Edric she considered a true and trustworthy friend. It was great finally having a true friend after her time spent in King's Landing, constantly in fright on what Joffrey may do to her. She was the type of sister she had envisioned, but her heart sunk low when she thought that. Sansa felt that she was desperately trying to replace Arya. Arya, the one person who would irritate her and leave everybody at their wit's end. Mya would jape about everything. She and her talked about simple things and pleasures. "So, you don't want to marry?" "I was like any other girl, wishing I could wear a pretty dress and having my father escort me to my beloved knight. Alas, sweet Sansa, that does not always happen." "You could still be married to a brave man who can love you" Mya then eyed the girl and said, "Men come and go. They lie, or die, or leave you. A mountain is not a man, though, and a stone is a mountain's daughter. I trust my father, and I trust my mules. I won't fall." Mya said, patting the ground.

Edric and Baelish had journeyed all the way to the Fingers and were tired. "Lord Baelish, why are we here?" Edric asked. "I want to see something I haven't seen in a long time." Baelish said calmly. Lothor and Jothos looked at him rather quietly, well as quietly as Lothor chewed his apples anyway. Edric then eyed Jothos, and he then cowered a bit. Edric still recalled how he stunted Jothos' report to Baelish.  
>"Is it wise to betroth Sansa to Harry? Only a boy of nine-and-ten, and he has already sired two bastard children!" Gil Hunter said. "That may be. But there are no others to rule the Vale. We could call upon one of the Arryn's of Gulltown to rule, but I fear that may be an unwise decision." Nestor Royce said. "He will rule by all the rights of the law and the sight of the Gods. We'll be killing two birds with one stone so to speak. Place Harry Hardyng as Lord of the Eyrie and Defender of the Vale and remove Baelish from here once and for all!" Yohn said. "This shouldn't be up for discussion!" "That's enough, Vance! It's settled then?" Yohn said. Jothos ran off to report this to Baelish when Edric suddenly ambushed him and placed his hand on his neck. "Hey, what th-" "You don't work for Baelish anymore. You're with me now!" Edric said, menacingly.<p>

Edric, Lothor and Jothos then came to a small flint tower. "What is it?" Jothos asked. "What I started with. Where I came from. Littlefinger." Baelish said. Suddenly, three large ships approached them and laid anchor. Several men then came out of the ships. "Endrew Massey. Torrence Bar Emmon. Gargon Sunglass. Adrien Celtigar. And Aurane Waters." Baelish introduced them all. Edric and Aurane stared at each other intensely before shaking hands. "Were they difficult to obtain, Lord of the Waters?" Baelish asked Aurane. "Not necessarily. These were the only ships we were able to get on short notice. Especially with the Iron Throne's money dwindling." Aurane said coolly. "And what of the gloryhound, Loras Tyrell? The Westerlings" Baelish asked. "An alliance with the Westerlings has been secured. As for Loras Tyrell, he's been ... hurt from the Queen's ordered siege of Dragonstone." Aurane said. "Good. Everything is going according to plan. You'll be wanting your pay now?" Baelish said. "War is expensive, Lord Baelish. Especially a war you started." Aurane said. Baelish then looked at the Lord of the Waters with surprise and confusion. "There are whispers even in the seas, my lord. " Aurane explained smugly. "Of course, I'll be getting your pay." Baelish said as he walked into the flint tower.

Edric and Aurane stared down at each other and then gave into a friendly hug. "So, everything is going according to plan?" Edric asked. "Yes. Soon the mermaids and their seashells will accompany the seahorse into battle." Edric said smoothly. "And what of the girl Littlefinger mentioned?" Aurane asked. "He won't be going near her and won't be getting anything from her. Not while I have anything to say about it." Edric said. "You love her." "My feelings for her don't matter. But nevertheless I'm protecting her. Once you get your pay, go to Torturer's Deep and raid and take any ships you find. You'll be back in the game in no time, Lord of the Waters." Edric said. "Of course, Lord of the Storms, I serve the one true king." Aurane said. Baelish then came and presented the crew with a package of gold coins. Baelish and the others then left what is left of his home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Riverlands<em>**

"How long did everyone know?" Ned asked Danton, his new uncle by law. "From the moment you were born. The blood of the First Men runs strong in you, Ned. House Dayne was on the edge of being an extinct House. Your uncle Aron died during the Greyjoy Rebellion, leaving no heirs. Allyria legitimized you after his death. You are no bastard. And you will be the Sword of the Morning." Danton explained. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that they lied to me. Why'd they lie?" Ned asked. "How were they to tell you that you're the son of Lady Ashara Dayne and Brandon Stark, the man who practically brought upon Robert's Rebellion?!" Danton exclaimed. Ned fell silent. "The Red Wolf of House Dayne. The Sword of the Night. The knights of Westeros will know and fear me." Ned suddenly said with excitement.

"Gendry!" Jory shouted excitedly. Gendry nearly dropped his new "Lionheart" as he was polishing the blade and examining the pommel; a red lion with pearl eyes. "What is it?" Gendry asked. "Come! Vayon showed me something amazing before he left!" Jory said, taking his hand and guiding him somewhere. "Where did Vayon go?" Gendry asked as they walked into the Wailing Tower. "He went off to the Crossing with Ser Mallister, Ser Blackfish, and his nephew and good-niece. Said something about assuring his claim to the Crossing and imploring to anyone named Frey to take the names of their mother." Jory said. "Why does he want it so badly?" Gendry asked. "Something about the Frey's building it out of greed and going to a noble house of honor. Something like that. I know he's probably gonna bed some of the Frey girls." Jory said. His face then resumed the excitement it had before. "Do you know anything about the history of Harrenhal?" he asked. "Just that every house that had it has been eliminated." Gendry said bluntly. "Did you know that House Qoherys, one of the houses that had Harrenhal, was that of Valyrian descent?" Jory said. "No. But what does that have to do with what you want to show me?" Gendry said. "The Wailing Tower has vaults the size of caverns. And in those caverns I found something only smiths could appreciate." Jory said as they kept going into the cavernous vaults. "Are we close to what you want to show me?" "Very!" Jory excitedly uttered, like a child who had just been handed sweets.

They then came into a vault filled with numerous jewels and glimmering chains, swords, and other things. Gendry was not amused at first until he took a closer look at the chains. "This is Valyrian steel!" Gendry said, the excitement of it tingling through all his body. "You said you worked for Tobho Mott in the Street of Steel, right? He teach you anything working it; reforging it?" Jory asked. "No. Was supposed to until he sold me." Gendry said. "I know quite a bit. We're taking all of this stuff outta here and into the forge. We can't let it go to waste!" Jory said. Gendry and Jory took everything as they took the objects down and held them tightly in their arms.

_Thnk! Thnk! Thnk! _The sound of a hammer pounding down steel reminded Gendry of his time with Tobho Mott fondly. Jory had already made at least sixteen swords from all the chains and kept at least one of the Valyrian steel lances. Gendry carefully made the pommels and the guards to each of the swords. "Whaddya think of this one? Black double-edge and the guard shaped to look like bat-wings. We can give this to Vayon!" Gendry exclaimed. "That Lorch girl that's been hanging round her and that serving boy; we should give them one too!" Jory said, sounding like a father who loved to spoil his children. "We still have some Valyrian steel left." Gendry said. Suddenly, words echoed form his head, a familiar voice. Those hands of his, those hands were made for hammers. Tobho Mott's voice. Gendry then poured what's left of the now melted Valyrian steel and began to forge a new weapon. "What are you making for yourself?" Jory asked. "Making what I'm good with: A hammer!" Gendry then said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wall<strong>_

_**"**_Lord of Light, hear us now!" Melisandre said. "Allow new life to be brought into this world through your flames, your love!" Melisandre uttered. Stannis, Selyse and everyone looked on with astonishment. The bodies of their stillborn sons being burnt away. His squire, Devan Seaworth could not begin to believe what was happening right now. "Lord Snow?" Devan said to Jon Snow, the new Lord Commander. "I know. I've never seen or heard anything about this Lord of Light before." Jon said. "Foulness. The air is foul now from these flames." Sigorn, the new Magnar of House Thenn said, while clutching his new wife, Alys Karstark. "Lord of Light, show us the way! Cast your light upon these husks and grant new life. Let him serve you as as his servant, his soldier! Restore the extinguished flames!" Melisandre chanted, louder now. Suddenly, more smoke came out from the flames and a shape began to take form. The Night's Watchmen and wildlings could not believe how the flames had begun to bring about new life. "Rise from the flames, my prince! Rise, Auric of the great House Baratheon! Auric of the ashes!" Melisandre screamed. The boy looked about six-and-ten at least. He had a mop of black hair and his eyes were a deep, dark blue Jon could have believed he was a White Walker. He wore light armor with Stannis' sigil and red silk robes underneath, and strapped to his side was a shimmering dagger. His face was a near spitting image of Stannis Baratheon. Everyone had begun to chant "Auric of the ashes! Prince of the Wall!"

_**Guest Stars**_

_Jared Turner as __**Balon Swann**_

_Adelaide Kane as__** Mya Stone**_

_Robbie Kay as__** Edric Storm**_

_Phillip Glenister as__** Nestor Royce**_

_Josh Bolt as_**_ Jothos Egen_**

_Lachy Hullme as_**_ Lothor "Apple-Eater" Brune_**

_Matthew Le Nevez as_**_ Gilwood Hunter_**

__Eddie Redmayne as__**__** Aurane Waters**__**

_Ari Boyland as_**_ Jory Flowers (Roxton)_**

_Eros Vlahos as__** Edrick "Ned" Dayne**_

_David de Lautour__ as_**_ Danton Dondarrion_**

_Lincoln Younes as_**_ Auric Baratheon_**

**_YES, STANNIS NOW HAS THE SON HE HAS DESPERATELY CRAVED FOR! I PRETTY MUCH GOT THE IDEA OF DOING THIS THE MOMENT I SAW THAT SELYSE'S KIDS WERE ENCASED IN THAT GREEN STUFF WHEN WE FIRST MET HER. SHE'S VERY CRAZY! WE WILL BE SEEING MORE OF EDRIC STORM AS A PERSON WHO VERY WELL KNOWS ABOUT THE GAME OF THRONES AND JUST HOW TO MANEUVER. I REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS BECAUSE THEY REALLY DIDN'T DEVELOP MUCH OF HIS CHARACTER IN THE BOOK; JUST MADE HIM A ROYAL BASTARD.  
>AND YES, EVEN THOUGH IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR NED TO BE BRANDON AND ASHARA'S SON, I HAVE MADE IT SO! I DID THIS BECAUSE THEY BARELY MENTION EDRIC'S OWN MOTHER AND FATHER IN THE BOOKS, AND BARELY REFERRED TO HIS FATHER'S NAME. BUT I HAD SUSPICIONS THAT HIS FATHER MAY HAVE BEEN GEROLD "DARKSTAR" DAYNE, BUT WE DON'T REALLY KNOW HIS AGE. HIS REFERENCE TO HIMSELF AS THE "RED WOLF OF DAYNE" STEMS FROM THE STARK'S SIGIL (DIREWOLF) AND THE FACT THAT STARFALL IS IN THE RED MOUNTAINS OF DORNE. THE SWORD OF THE NIGHT BEING THE REVERSE TITLE HOUSE DAYNE NORMALLY HAS AND A BIT OF NOD TO THE NIGHT'S WATCH.<br>GENDRY IS ACTUALLY CREATING A VALYRIAN STEEL WARHAMMER. FRANKLY, I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF HIM AND ARYA AS DARKER BROODING VERSIONS OF ROBERT AND LYANNA. ONE THINS IS CERTAIN AND HE IS NOT HIS FATHER'S SON.  
>TOMMEN'S BEGINNING A DESCENT INTO MADNESS? WITH HIM DESPERATELY TRYING TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT FOR THE REALM AND HIS RELATIVE AGE, HE'S CLEARLY FEELING SOME PRESSURE. ANOTHER THING I'VE CHANGED ABOUT HIM IS THAT HE AND MYRCELLA ARE TWINS, MAKING HIS AGE CLOSE TO 14 THAN 13. THEY WILL BE HAVING A JAMIE-CERSEI - LIKE STORY, BUT MORE TRAGIC AND WITHOUT THE TWINCEST. <em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Riverlands_**

Brienne had observed the two boys fight, and they were fighting well. For a meek serving boy, Galladon was on par with Podrick, whose sword skills had been drastically improving. His name and lean figure reminded her of her elder brother until he had tragically drowned. She then thought about the rogue stags Thoros mentioned, and began noticing a pattern among those who had been with them. Gendry looked very much like Renly and Robert Baratheon, down from his facial features to his messy black hair and blue eyes as deep as the sea. Jory, Vayon and Saebyl's hair was lighter and their eyes were as blue as the sky. Galladon's hair was as dark as Gendry's but his eyes were like sharp ice shards, along with the other two servants of Harrenhal; Leobald Hill and Galbert Snow. There was no mistake about it: all of these children were Robert Baratheon's children and were not here just by sheer coincidence. And from what she knew and seen of the three Bartheon brothers, Gendry was a even combination of all three: He had Robert's strength and looks, Stannis' sense of duty and Renly's kindness and compassionate heart.

Suddenly, the sound of a horse came by to greet them. "Vayon! What you doin' back already?" Jory asked, as he gave him a brotherly hug. "Secured the Crossing for the Whents. Married a Frey girl though and got her with child. Wrote to every known noble lords and ladies whoever married a Frey. Told them that they will now take the names of their mother." Vayon explained. Did he really want all of the Frey's gone just for the Crossing, or was it all about honor? The look from his eyes and face made him seem somewhat unpredictable. "Almost forgot. Me and Gendry made use of the vault you shown us. This is for you, mate." Jory said, bowing and presenting Vayon with a sword. As he unsheathed it, he saw that the blade was four feet long, the blade double-edged and three inches wide at the hilt. pommel was encrusted with a jagged onyx jewel and the guard was shaped like bat-wings. "Cursemaker", he named the sword. "It's beautiful. Thank you" Vayon said to Jory, grinning and then hugging him, thanking him for the blade. What was left of the Harrenhal's caretakers came, even its new castellan Ermesandre Lorch, who Olyvar took a liking to. "You made all of these beautiful swords?" she asked.

As Jory nodded curtly, everyone took notice of Gendry coming out of the forge. "You actually completed it?" Jory asked. "What did he complete?" Ned asked. Gendry then removed the cloth and revealed to them. The steel from the warhammer made it look dark and smokey and had with six-to-eight spikes on its side, two small but sharp spikes on the top and the other side. It had a neatly decorated white bull's head on it. Right below it was a shimmering bronze halberd sword which he immediately gave to Podrick. "That is beautiful. Are you gonna name it?" Jory whistled out. Gendry then held out his warhammer and began to think. With ease, the name came to him: "Godsgrief". Ermesandre took a Valyrian steel sword that was meant for her; a long-sword with the grip and pommel in the shape of a manticore stinger which she immediately named Bloodweep. Saebyl was given a rather skinny sword **(A/N; Valyrian steel version of Needle if you will) **and named it Stormdancer. Because of his build, Gendry personally gave Ned two short-swords: one had a opal pommel and the other a pearl one. He named them respectively Lightsbane and Nightsbane due to the pommels and different coloration of each blade; Nightsbane's edges were significantly darker. Danton named his Thunderfist due to the pommel's shape and his sigil and the neatly-decorated scabbard which bore a pattern of forked lightning scattered about. Leobald's sword had the head bird of some kind for the pommel and the guard reminiscent to wings; thus he named it Proudwing. Because of the blade being blue-colored, the moonstone pommel and Brienne's training, Galladon named his Evenstar in her honor. Smalljon took the Valyrian great-sword Gendry made for him. Gendry suggested to name it Giantsbane due to his and the sword's large size; the Smalljon laughed at this and graciously accepted the name. Dacey named her bastard sword Longclaw after the ancestral sword her uncle had taken to the wall; it even had pommel in the shape of a snow bear with onyx eyes. Harrion named his Winter's Hell and Galbart named his Moon King.

"A man must leave the cursed place. This is not the place for this man to be." said the blond boy from before. It was strange seeing him up close and strange to hear him speak in that strange tongue. His eyes were mismatched; one blue and one green, and his hair was short with blonde curls. "Who are you and what are you talking about?" Gendry asked. "I am known to many in the Free City of Braavos as Torbeck. The associates I have made there refer to me as the faceless lion. The one to my side is named Tyrek" Torbeck said, pointing to the blonde to his left. He was a rather handsome young man with a comely face and the same blond curls. "Tyrek Lannister?" Podrick sputtered out, pointing to him. Tyrek now flushed with nervousness as the name Lannister was uttered. "Lannister? I oughtta rip off your pretty blond head!" Dacey screamed out, attempting to lunge at him. Tyrek prepared to unsheathe his own sword until Jory stopped them. "Is this really necessary? One shouldn't be judged by his house." Jory said. "The fucking Lannister's started this war, boy!" Smalljon snarled. "And killing another Lannister won't make a difference." Jory countered.

"I thank you for sparing his life. He will be of use to aid in the real war, as will the rest of your swords and people." Torbeck said. Gendry felt strange near him, something about this "Torbeck" was eerie. "I am sorry to say this Gendry, but I cannot go on this journey with you. Me and Podrick have wasted enough time and must find Sansa Stark" Brienne said. "I never actually asked you to stay. I know it's an important matter, so go. And Lady Brienne, should you find Arya, tell her ... that I'm sorry. And that I would have been honored to be her family." Gendry said. She nodded and proceeded to leave with Podrick. "The one named Galladon shall go with you" Torbeck uttered. Galladon then looked at Brienne and Podrick with a pleading look. Brienne nodded and Galladon excitedly followed her and Podrick.

All of them immediately took everything that the haunted castle had. "You said that the boy and us are to go on a journey. A journey to where?" the Smalljon snarled at him. "To reach the Land of Winter to protect. But first we are to reach the nest of the eagle" Torbeck said. "Why do you speak in riddles?" Ned complained, while Saebyl simply giggled. Domeric simply clutched his blade, wanting to slice off his tongue, while Olyvar and Ermesandre were amused by it. "Seagard. We need to go to Seagard in order to go to the North." Galbert Snow said. Torbeck simply nodded. "Why do we need to go to the North?" Leobald asked. "To truly fight in the real war occurring during the war of kings." Torbeck replied. As they proceeded to travel down the road, they began to hear small growling noises. Most of them were startled by it but shrugged it off. Suddenly, a large group of wolves had leapt out in front of them. Leading them was the biggest wolf any of them had ever seen. The wolf suddenly began to lower its body, ready to lunge and feast on them. As they all began to ready their swords, the wolf ceased its growling. Instead, it proceeded to get close to Gendry and began sniffing him. Gendry then held out his hand and the wolf just licked it. "What is that? What just happened?" Tyrek asked. "It's a direwolf." Harrion, Smalljon, Dacey and Galbert said. The wolf seemed more like a tame beast near Gendry. As he then began to pet the wolf, he mumbled something; "Arya"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Vale<em>**

Sansa and Edric wandered off along with Robin to a festival occurring in Windstown, a small village close to the Eyrie. The squires Terrance Lynderly and Ethan Sunderland were sent to protect them instead of seasoned knights due to Edric's convincing of Baelish and his reasoning of Robin's paranoia getting the best of him. Sansa and Edric kept trying to hide their smiles from one another. "Do you know the history of this village, my lady?" Edric asked. Sansa nodded no. "Word has it that the Mountain Clans inhabited it before the Andals driven them away. They inhabited it because of nearby lake which supposedly was filled with weirwood trees until the Andals had them chopped down. Rumor goes that the Mountain Clans sometimes go back to the lake and prey for their lost land, seeking to reclaim it." Edric said. The way he told the story, it reminded her of how Old Nan would scare her into eating her vegetables by saying the wildlings would come get her if she didn't.

"You two, guard Lord Arryn. I'll guard Lady Alayne." Edric commanded the squires. "I don't want Alayne to go!" Robin whined. "I won't leave, Robin. I asked Henrik to show me where the weirwood trees once were." Sansa said soothing him. Robin and the squires nodded and headed off in a different direction, chasing Robin as a toy of some sort caught his attention. As they both walked, Sansa could not compel herself from not holding his hand any while longer. Edric barely ceased and firmly held it. " This is the lake, and somewhere nearby is where the weirwoods once were." Edric said. As they walked, Sansa never saw anything more beautiful than the lake. "This is the place. Some of the Vale lords say that the voices of Old Gods haunt it." Edric said. Sansa was amazed by it, they may have been withered and now stumps but she never thought she'd see a weirwood again. "Edric, look!" Sansa exclaimed, pointing out to a fully-grown weirwood tree. White, red-leaved with a semi-smiling face.

"Wow. Amazing. I never seen one before." Edric said. "You've never seen a weirwood?" Sansa asked. "Living in Storm's End, there were few until I heard that King Stannis burned them to appease his fire priestess." Edric said. Sansa cringed at the thought of a part of nature; part of her heritage being burned to appease some sort of foreign religion. "Have you every prayed to the Old Gods?" Sansa asked. "Can't say I have. I've prayed to the Warrior, the Crone and the Father, to help me become a strong, valiant knight and a just man, my lady." Edric said. Sansa then knelt down before it and began to pray. Edric looked at her befuddled by it. "What is it you pray for?" Edric asked. "To one day see my family, my home." Sansa said. "You might eventually. Word has it that you're sister Arya Stark has married Lord Roose Bolton's son." Edric said. Sansa felt some of the hope she held on to glimmer away. Sansa then proceeded to stare at Edric with hungry eyes. She could see that of all the songs and stories she's heard and read about true knights, Edric clearly was one, despite technically still being a squire.

Edric then knelt beside her and prayed. "What did you just pray for?" Sansa asked. "For the Warrior to grant me strength to protect you." Edric said smoothly, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Sansa then leaned toward him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I can't. We shouldn't." Edric said. "I don't care that you're a bastard!" Sansa exclaimed, annoyed by his rebuffing her. "It's not because I'm a bastard, but because you're betrothed." Edric exclaimed. Sansa looked confused to what he said. "Lord Royce and Lady Waynwood are betrothing you to Harrold Hardyng, the future heir to the Eyrie. I don't know why h- " Edric said just as Sansa placed another kiss on his lips. While the other one was soft and gentle, almost courteous, this one was filled with passion and love. "Sansa" Edric groaned out. "I don't care about Harry the Heir. I want you, I love you. Every god could see this for all I care" Sansa moaned. They both began to deepen the kiss, their tongues swirling as they began touching one another. Their bodies then hit the cold hard ground but they did not care of that. The heat coming from the trail of kisses she and him were leaving suddenly began to drift over to his cock. Edric stiffened as she slid closer to his lap, beginning to straddle him so wonderfully between her perfect thighs. He then traced his fingers lightly over her cleavage, over the curve of her right breast and lightly pinched her nipple through the fabric. Sansa then moaned in pure ecstasy as he pinched it and even more as his other hand was reaching her leg and gently caressing her ass.

They remained there, their faces staring at one another with a pure love. "I wish I could take you away from here but I can't. Not yet. You must go through with this; we must play our roles. You will have your home back." Edric said. "Right now, I don't want to play a role. I want you to hold me in your arms. I don't want to leave yet." Sansa said solemnly. She then sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. "I don't either."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Wall<em>**

Jon never believed it to be so. How a man could be brought forth from the flames. He and Sigorn talked about the overall strangeness about it. "Man from flames should be cold. No ... soul. Sigorn see his heart full of life. Energy." Sigorn said. Jon was confused as to what he meant. Then he realized what he meant; Auric was a fairly quiet boy but he wasn't a soulless being. He was a rather joyful and caring person. Shireen Baratheon was surely happier now having a sibling; definitely smiled more. Auric would play with Shireen and his squire, Devan Seaworth. He was even a capable warrior, learning to use a sword and a bow and arrow rather easily. Auric could even bring a smile to the hardened face of Stannis Baratheon. Auric of the Ashes, Prince of the Wall, Baratheon Brightflame; he enjoyed these names and titles and tried to create some new ones as response to his "birth".

As Auric walked by, he heard a small commotion. "I'm not following your orders, Lord Snow! Won't be taking any orders from a traitor's bastard!" Janos Slynt cried out. Jon Snow had enough of Slynt's insubordination. The Black Brothers of the Wall, Auric and Stannis then looked at Jon, wondering as to what he was going to do. "Edd. Bowen. Bring him to the top of the Wall, and bring a block as well." Lord Snow said. Stannis and Auric proceeded to follow them. As they got to the top, Edd Tollett placed the chopping block firmly on the ground, then Bowen Marsh shoved Janos Slynt into it. Aliser Thorne looked on intently, wondering and looking at Lord Snow. "What is he doing?" Auric asked Stannis. "Instilling justice, my son. Lord Snow is bringing about the justice of the North he'd been taught. I hope he goes through with it. Twats like Janos Slynt shouldn't rise in rank." Stannis said.

As Janos' neck touched the chopping block, he screamed out "You won't do this boy! Tywin Lannister will come after you!" Lord Snow said nothing but unsheathed the Valyrian steel sword of House Mormont. "In the name of the Wall and the laws of the First Men, I, Lord Commander Jon Snow sentence the man Janos Slynt to die" Jon Snow solemnly said as he clasped the pommel of his blade. "Don't look away" Stannis whispered to his son and the squire Devan Seaworth, who looked somewhat nervous.  
>"Please, boy. Please, my lord. Mercy. I'll go to Greyguard. I'll go, I will, I ..." Janos whimpered. Jon Snow then raised the sword and said "You closed that door." It wes swift and a strange sight to see. His head flopped off and fell to the bottom of the Wall, his neck still spurted out some blood. Auric felt somewhat saddened that he had to die, but also relieved that the Watch will no longer have this man within its order.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>King's Landing<em>**

Tommen could not believe what he had heard; how Margaery seduced and lain with many men. Despite the warnings of his mother and the small council, he needed to see her to confirm these accusations. He needed to know if it was true.

"Margaery?" Tommen called out her name as he entered her cell. "Tommen!" Margaery cried out and ran to hug him. Tommen did not return it and instead had a look of complete seriousness plastered on his face. "Tell me. Tell me why. I kept my vows, why didn't you keep yours? Why break them?" Tommen said, trying to resist tears from falling down his porcelain face. "I haven't! I swear to all the Seven that I haven't!" Margaery exclaimed. "So, it's a lie that you lain with Osney Kettleblack after I decided to formally name him a member of the Kingsguard after Ser Boros died?" Tommen exclaimed. "Tommen, I'm with child. Your child. No one else, I swear to all of the Seven that I have never been unfaithful. I'm faithful only to you!" Margaery exclaimed, on the verge of crying her heart out. Tommen may have been king, but he wasn't cold. He couldn't be cold and ruthless as Joffrey was or as his mother Cersei wanted him to be. "I can't look at you right now."

Tommen entered the throne room, all the remaining Kingsguard had their eyes on him, even the disgraced Meryn Trant. Arys Oakheart, Lady Nymeria Sand and his sister stood before him. "Ser Arys Oakheart of the Kingsguard, you stand accused of murdering your fellow Kingsguard member, Boros Blout and conspiracy to over throw the king." Qyburn said. "I wasn't trying to overthrow the king, and I didn't kill Ser Boros!" Arys said loudly. "He's a filthy liar, Your grace." Meryn retorted. "Silence! You'd know about filthy liars, wouldn't you, fool!" Tommen boomed loudly, causing the remaining members of the Kingsguard to laugh. "Ser Balon Swann and Ser Boros Blout came to give the skull of the Mountain to the Martells. As we left Sunspear to depart for King's Landing, someone shouted something about your uncle, the halfman. The attack was lead by the Darkstar; Ser Gerold Dayne. Boros immediately attacked and Balon followed, I stayed by the side of Princess Myrcella. Ser Boros was immediately killed in the fight, Prince Trystane Martell wounded as well as the princess. I got on the ship headed for King's Landing with Lady Nymeria Sand and your sister as fast as possible. She even helped tend to her wound, Your Grace." Arys explained. Myrcella looked worried for the Kingsguard knight.

"I say kill the traitor, he allowed a brother of the Kingsguard to be killed!" Meryn Trant shouted again. "Osney, should the **fool** Meryn Trant speak out of turn again, do us all a favor and slice off the fool's tongue. Remember your place, and be grateful I hadn't executed you for everything you enjoyed taking part in!" Tommen snarled out. Meryn now looked like a sniveling coward, more so now that he didn't have his White Cloak. "What is your judgement, Your Grace? I suggest stripping him of his White Cloak" Pycelle chimed in. "if I stripped Ser Arys Oakheart of his White Cloak, the Seven Kingsguard who guard the king will be the Five. Ser Arys will remain on the Kingsguard. Lady Nymeria, I am truly sorry for the loss of your uncle, Oberyn Martell. I know that the skull of the false knight Gregor Clegane will not cease your pain, but if I may, I'd like you to fill your uncle's place on the small council." Tommen uttered eloquently, as if he had rehearsed it in his head. "I thank you, Your Grace." Lady Nym said courteously, but Tommen could detect the venom in her voice.

As everyone left, Myrcella went to her brother and gave him the grandest hug he ever had from her. "I missed you brother!" Myrcella sobbed. "I missed you as well, Myrcella. With all my heart." Tommen said, sobbing into his sister's shoulder. "Look at you, my little brother, a king." Myrcella smiled. "I know. Could barely believe it myself. Even as I was being crowned. Remember all those times we played in the throne room, you and I would pretend to be the King or Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?" Tommen asked. "Of course, I remember. I also remember you saying that you'd outlaw beets once you were King." Myrcella chuckled. Tommen laughed at that. "I would if the Kingdoms weren't starving, they could use beets at the moment. I remember how comfortable we'd try to make ourselves, sitting on that ugly chair. The moment I actually sat on it as king, it was never more uncomfortable." Tommen said. Tommen then branded his serious look and Myrcella looked awe-struck as to how regal her brother made himself out to be.

"Perhaps, I could simply grant the Iron Throne to Uncle Stannis." Tommen said. Myrcella now looked confused as to why her brother was saying this. "You weren't here, Myrcella. Joffrey was always cruel. Mother never made it easier for us. He actually became worse in every passing day. Power changed our cruel brother into a ... a monster." Tommen said somberly. Myrcella understood by what her brother meant. Tommen knew of power, and its hold it has on a person. How it can change; corrupt and madden a person. She understood that Tommen did not want to be King at all; he didn't want power nor the madness it will bring. She then hugged Tommen as hard as she could. She wanted to let her brother know that his big sister loved him with all her heart. From this day until their last.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shy Maid<em>**

"Boy! Come!" "Griff" shouted to his son. "What is it?" "Young Griff" asked. "The Golden Company has decided to give you it's most prized possession." "Griff" told him. Rolly Duckfield then presented the boy with a large chest. "Young Griff" opened it and was amazed by it. The ever-famed Valyrian steel, which was now rare to the world since the Doom. It was a bastard sword with a guard neatly decorated with two silver-gold dragons with ruby-eyes, small ancient Valyrian ruins etched on to the edges of the blade, and its pommel had a pearl and sapphire star neatly etched on it. "Blackfyre, the ancient Valyrian steel that your forefather used to conquer Westeros with." Griff said. "Westeros will know the Dragon's Fury!" "Young Griff" valiantly shouted as they began to sail to the Stormlands.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Guest Stars<span>**_

_Robbie Kay as__** Edric Storm**_

_George MacKay as__** Arys Oakheart**_

_Tor Einar Gudmestad as__** Galladon **_

_Tabrett Bethell as** Ermesande Lorch**_

_Tim Pocock as** Galbart Snow (Harclay)**_

_Jeremy Irvine as** Leobald Hill (Serrett)**_

_Eros Vlahos as__** Edrick "Ned" Dayne**_

_Luke Bracey as_**_ Vayon Whent_**

_Ari Boyland as_**_ Jory Flowers (Roxton)_**

_Bobby Lockwood as_**_ Torbeck_**

_Tania Nolan as_**_ Dacey Mormont_**

_Dustin Clare as_**_ Jon "Smalljon" Umber_**

_Max Lloyd-Jones as_**_ Tyrek Lannister_**

_Lincoln Younes as_**_ Auric Baratheon_**

_Kevin McKidd as_**_ Jon Connigton "Griff"_**

_Lloyd Owen as_**_ Rolly Duckfield_**

_Tom Felton as_**_ "Aegon VI Targaryen"_**

**_YES, THESE PEOPLE ARE THE LAST OF KING ROBERT BARATHEON'S BASTARDS. TO THOSE WONDERING AS TO WHY SAEBYL AND JORY AND THE OTHER NOBLE BASTARDS WERE NOT ACKNOWLEDGED BASTARDS LIKE EDRIC, ITS BECAUSE OF THE CIRCUMSTANCES. ROBERT DEFILED EDRIC'S MOTHER DELENA DURING STANNNIS AND SELYSE'S WEDDING, WHICH LEAD TO EDRIC'S BIRTH. I WOULD HAVE CREATED A PYKE AND SAND BASTARD DUE TO HIS COMMENT ABOUT "MAKING THE EIGHT" BUT THAT SEEMED VERY UNLIKELY.  
><em>****_YES, GENDRY HAS SOMEHOW BONDED WITH NYMERIA! SHE'LL BE PLAYING AN IMPORTANT PART AS THEY HEAD TOWARD THE NORTH. THE ENIGMATIC TORBECK WILL BE VERY IMPORTANT IN THIS STORY. HIS WHOLE JAGEN H'GAR VIBE HE'S GIVING OFF RIGHT NOW WILL BE CRITICAL TO THE STORY. _**

**_EDRIC AND SANSA ARE NOW SMITTEN WITH EACH OTHER, YAY. NOT ENTIRELY. IT'S ACTUALLY A BAD THING AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY. ESPECIALLY BECAUSE THEY'RE CONSPIRING TO ELIMINATE LITTLEFINGER. HARRY HARDYNG WILL BECOME DRASTICALLY MORE IMPORTANT SOON. SOMEONE IMPLORED ABOUT THE IMPORTANCE OF HOUSE WESTERLING, AND TRUST ME MY FRIENDS, THEY WILL BE VERY IMPORTANT IN THE LATER CHAPTERS THAT SHALL COME._**

**_TOMMEN GOING CRAZY OR IS TOMMEN "GROWING UP" TOO SOON? WITH TOMMEN'S ASCENSION TO THE THRONE, IT'S GONE TO SHOW THAT HE MAY BE WILL SUITED TO RUN THE KINGDOMS. TO ALL YOU BOOK FANS, SORRY FOR NOT KILLING ARYS OAKHEART AND KILLING OFF BOROS BLOUNT. BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR IT: BOROS IS AN IDIOT LIKE MERYN FUCKING TRANT. THAT AND WELL, I KINDA LIKE ARYS ALONG WITH BALON AS MEMBERS OF THE KINGSGUARD. SORRY IF YOU WERE CONFUSED BY THE WHOLE IDEAL, I WAS TRYING TO KEEP TRUE TO THE BOOKS AND MY OWN OVERALL IDEAS. _**


End file.
